For Want Of A Sibling
by Invader Designia
Summary: Kid thinks about having a sibling, and if his father was maybe a little closer to him...He decides to vent to Maka, his girlfriend for a little while now, and walks in on her and Soul hugging. Things get a little strange from then on...


**Hello! /waves/ This is Alanna's wonderful editor, Designia! I am here with another of her masterpieces! I hope you all enjoy it! I certainly did...Well, here it is. **

**For Want of a Sibling**

Kid sat staring into space as Liz and Pattie were doing their nails. Pattie was trying (and failing) to paint giraffes on her nails. Liz was giggling and painting hers plain pink. They kept whispering and giggling back and forth. Kid started thinking what it would be like to have a sibling.

_An older sibling would be cool, I mean, just look at Liz and Pattie! They were always happy together. But then again, an older brother would be a different story. Soul had an older brother, and it was not the best relationship in the world. Wes, Soul's older brother, was not appreciative of Soul's talent of the piano. And he was mean to him. "Another good reason for him enrolling at Shibusen." Kid thought. But a younger sibling would be no better, I mean; a younger brother would be a pain!_

A twin would be the way to go. He could finally be symmetrical. It he was lucky, the sanzu lines would be on his twin's right side of his head, so when they stood together, it would be perfectly symmetrical. But back to the cons, would he really want someone almost exactly the same as him. Another son of Lord Death. Another Shinigami. Another boy he needed to beat. Another boy that he would need to battle to win Maka's love. His thoughts shifted…Maka.

Maka didn't have a sibling. She had a mom and a dad. Well, a lame, pathetic, horrible excuse for a dad. But her mom was better. Soul had a normal family all the way around. Black*Star, well he tried not to listen to Black*Star, because he was a pain. Tsubaki? She was too shy. Liz and Pattie didn't have parents, but they had each other. Kid had been alone in this house until Liz and Pattie came along.

But, then again; he had a father. A father that he never had those touching "father-son" moments with. Still, he had a father. He would like it, though, if they were maybe a little closer...He watched those kids at the park playing with their fathers, laughing together, happy together. He wished that Shinigami-Sama would spend maybe, just a little more time with him...

He decided he needed to vent to Maka. Maka…his girlfriend… He stood up and left Liz and Pattie giggling. The smell of nail polish and remover was making him light-headed. He left and headed to Maka and Soul's apartment.

He walked in. He wished later on that he hadn't. Kid didn't know any better though. Maka told him to just walk in because; if she was reading a book (which she usually was) she didn't want to have to get up to answer the door.

What he walked into was least of what he was expecting. There Soul was, hugging Maka.

"How dare you!" Kid shouted

"Wait, Kid, it's not what you think!" Soul tried to explain.

"Ha! That's what they all say!"

"Let me explain!" Soul pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain, Soul." Wow, how many chick flicks had he watched with Liz and Pattie? Soul and Maka were no longer hugging. Something hit Kid. He had to say it, or it would turn into a crazy spasm. "You were hugging her asymmetrically! You hug my girlfriend, but not only that, you just HAD to hug her asymmetrically!" It was just then that Kid noticed Maka crying. "What's wrong Maka?" He asked.

"We just got a call from the hospital. Spirit is critically injured. _Maka cares about her father? Wow._ Kid thought. Maka finds her father rather embarrassing. He remembered the time when her dad accidentally walked in on them during their first kiss.

_~!~_

"_MAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PAPA?" _

_~!~_

Let's just say Maka was not thrilled. Rather self-consciously he walked over and hugged Maka. She cried into his shoulder.

"So you were just trying to comfort her?" Kid asked Soul.

"Yes." Soul answered. Just like an older brother… Kid caught that thought. Weapon and Meisters are like siblings? That was a good explanation to why his want of a sibling was fading. Maka was calming down, and just about to pull apart when the phone rang. Soul answered it and laughed hysterically. He hung up and came over to them.

Soul: It's the hospital. Your dad was faking it to get your attention. He's fine.

Maka: /angry expression/ WHAT? I'M GOING TO…GOING TO…MAKA CHOP HIM!

Kid: calm down Maka.

Soul: Wow. She is really really really really really really really really really really really-

Kid and Maka: WE GET IT!

Soul: Now you're both really really really really really really really really really really really-

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul: OW! THAT HURT! And to think just a moment ago I was hugging you…

Kid: NOT GOING BACK TO THAT!

Soul: Fine.

Alanna: Guys, what do you think you are doing?

Soul: Having an exciting conversation.

Alanna: NO! You are doing it in play format! This is a serious story! The readers are probably laughing their head off right now and that is the exact opposite of what I wanted them to do!

Soul: So? I like play format…

Alanna: NO! I AM THE AUTHOR AND I WANT IT DONE THE WAY I WANTED IT DONE! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU DIE IN THIS STORY!

Soul: Wow. Now Alanna is really really really really really really really really really really really really really mad!

Alanna: /screams/

Maka: What's with all the italics?

Alanna: BACK TO THE STORY! I'm sorry my amazing readers, the story will continue now in its regular format.

Maka: Again with the italics.

Soul: But I love this format!

Alanna: TOO BAD!

Well, that's surprising. But then again, what do you expect of Maka's dad? She was always trying to get Maka's attention. He was just glad she only Maka chopped Soul and not him.

Then the thought struck him again. Maybe his weapons were like his sisters. He kissed Maka softly on the forehead and smiled to himself. He was content.

Soul: BUT I'M NOT!

Alanna: WE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION!

Soul: /screaming/ I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT!

Alanna: Quit it Soul. No one's attention span is that short.

Maka: Quit the italics. And Alanna your attention span is shorter than his.

Alanna: Well, that's because I wanted it to be!

Kid: OH! Are you referring to your mental issues?

Alanna: Kid! We made a deal that we would never speak of that, especially in the middle of a SUPPOSED TO BE SERIOUS STORY!

Soul: Didn't turn out that way!

Alanna: Do I look stupid to you?

Soul: Dare I answer that question?

Alanna: /screams at the top of her lungs/

Kid: Well that proves it.

Maka: What?

Kid: Her mental issues.

Alanna: /screams again, but when she is done she catches her breath and looks somewhat normal./ Thank you for reading this, and I hope these guys haven't RUINED the whole story for you.

Soul: Too bad you don't own us!

Alanna: Shut it! I will get there some day! And even If I don't, I still own this story.

Everyone Else: got a point there…

**And thus, a story was ended. I hope I see all you wonderful readers again! Whether you're reading my own stories, or Alanna's who I edit and post for her! **

**Now...There is a little speech bubble below...I'm sure you can see it...There are some words next to it...They say Review This Chapter in pretty little blue letters...All fancy just for you...click it...You know you want to...Click it...Click it...Click it!...Click IT!...Please...**


End file.
